Back Down Under
by Sofer
Summary: Ruby has a good reason for helping Sam out. What really happened during the three days Sam was dead in season two? Warning: I have no idea where I was going with this.


Sooo, this is my first ever supernatural fic, and I'm still relatively new to the fic writing business in general, so feedback is greatly appreciated. Especially since I am neglecting my other fic because this idea was stuck in my mind.

I personally think this is horribly boring, so criticism (preferably of the constructive kind) is appreciated :D

Oh, by the way, I am in no way a Ruby fan. I just feel sorry for her sometimes. She's kind of unhinged in this fic.

Disclaimer: I own a rather pretty blue ring, but no "Supernatural". Damnit.

* * *

There were no words to describe Hell. It was just that- Hell. Humans talked about it, but it was only a word to them. They used it so freely, as if it were nothing. Yes, the tiniest things were hell to them-their jobs, their pathetic love lives; they compared it to hell, as if it were nothing. It made her sick.

Imagine how much hate Ruby felt for those weak apes when they talked about the pit. They had no idea, but _she_ did. She had spent centuries there, burning, screaming. How could they possibly know? How could they possibly understand her?

Here's a taster, folks, she longed to say. Here's what hell is.

They open the gates up, and then they start prodding you. Oh, they always start off slowly. Give you a false sense of security, they do. Just a few slashes with a small knife, just a few stings, and you think hey, this isn't that bad.

But, then, the knives start to get bigger, and they hack at you with more force.

It gets even worse when they start laughing. Horrible, shrieking sounds that come from nowhere, the louder you scream the louder they get. And you can't see a thing, because you're eyes are clouded with red smoke, fire, and horrible, horrible images. Images of the people you once knew screaming, writhing, just like you soon will be.

Soon the knives don't look like knives anymore. They're something new now, some strange, deadly weapon you've never seen before.

Every day, every night, until you can't tell which is which anymore, they carve you. They carve strange symbols in your flesh, and then they mock you.

Bet daddy would be proud of his little girl now, they say. How's that witchcraft working out for you?

Then they bring out more exciting methods of torture. They tie you to a rack and pull your guts out, they carve your heart out of your chest, and they poison you with venom more painful than any on earth. Whatever amuses them.

And that's not even the worst part. The worst part is not even knowing who "them" is, the psychological torture. You're in a permanent stage of confusion, and then voices, out of nowhere make you relive you're most horrible moments, slowly stripping away your humanity.

Until, finally, you become one of them. And at that stage, there's no going back. Who wouldn't want to escape from that? Could you really blame those souls down in the pit for trying to crawl out?

If you're ever lucky enough to get out, those goddamn hunters send you right back in. To them, demons were demons and demons were evil, end of story. No exceptions

They wouldn't even consider that some demons were different. Yeah, alright, most of them were bitches, Ruby admitted that, but _she_ wasn't! She just wanted out!

Yeah, Ruby had hated humans alright. Especially those Winchester men.

Everyone knew about the Winchesters. Demons were as bad as old ladies when it came to gossip, and it was common knowledge that Papa Winchester had raised his boys to make life harder for those trying to escape the pit after Azazel killed Mummy dearest.

Oh, they had laughed so hard when John Winchester was led through those gates.

Ouch. What they had done to him made even Ruby wince.

But here was the kicker. Those two boys, the hunters, the ones that were said to among the best of their kind-the rumor was that they would eventually end up joining the other side. The "Dark Side".

Initially it was just the youngest, Sam, that was supposed to turn, but Demons aren't what you think. They understand humans. The two are more similar than the latter likes to admit.

Demons get the bond between Dean and Sam Winchester. They know that were Sam goes, eventually Dean will follow. Because protecting beloved baby brother trumps doing the "right" thing.

But Ruby wouldn't have that. She wouldn't let the Winchester brothers destroy themselves. At least, not Sam. She'd help Dean too if it made Sam happy.

Because she was doing it all for Sam. Turning against her own kind, helping the humans win the war.

It was only fair to her, she thought, to repay him for what he had done for her when they were down in the pit.

The Sam she knew wasn't at all different from the one she had met downstairs. He was gentle, kind, compassionate. She hated to change that, but she would force herself to, because gentle, kind, and compassionate wouldn't get him through the war.

He still didn't understand that she was doing all this for _him_. She didn't have any ulterior motives, she was just trying to help Sam Winchester

Not many people knew that even demons can fall in love.

Oh, dear, did she just let that slip? That dreaded L word that should have no place in a demons vocabulary?

It was all so frustrating. She hadn't meant to fall, honestly. When she was burning down in hell, she had hated the Winchesters more than anything. She had rejoiced when she heard that the youngest had gotten himself killed. Stabbed through the spinal cord, twenty three years old.

Ooh, that had to hurt. Oh well. Serves him right for stopping her from escaping this place.

Ruby had nearly been a demon when he was led through the gates of hell. Nope, no heaven for the boy who'd who'd risked his life to save those of countless others. He had demon blood in him, and a half breed, no matter how pure his heart was, just didn't belong up above. God worked in mysterious ways.

So he was lost and confused when they had put him of the rack, right next to her. He'd asked where he was, in between screams. And she had told him, simply and bluntly.

She'd expected him to fall in a pool of self pity, like countless other souls had done before him, but instead, he looked at her and, instead of seeing a demon, he saw a helpless (if not entirely innocent) young girl. This was not the ruthless hunter Ruby had heard so much about. He simply looked at her, and, with puppy dog eyes that could melt the heart of Lucifer, said,

"We'll get out of this"

To say she had been shocked would be an understatement.

As the days dragged on, Sam talked to Ruby. He didn't have a choice really. She was the only contact he had down there. But still, he talked to her like she was a person, and slowly, she began to talk back.

He never changed. They hacked at him, like they did to everyone else, but he didn't give in. He talked to Ruby, telling her about his brother, his family, his entire life. He spoke through his pain. And she admired him for it.

It was absolutely ridiculous. Two damned souls, becoming friends in the most horrible place in existence.

In earth time, Sam was dead for only three days. But in hell, time dragged on.

A whole year was plenty time to get to know someone. And as she got to know him better, she began to feel things she hadn't felt in centuries. She felt all squirmy (Shit, did she just use the word "Squirmy"? The things she did for Sam) whenever he spoke to her, although that might have just been the poison.

Eventually, Sammy boy got out. And Ruby rejoiced again (although she was a little bit disappointed he had left), this time because she knew he was in a far better place.

But she was still stuck in hell, although this time, she had memories of Sam to hold on to. They were what kept her from becoming like the other demons; those memories helped her hold on to what was left of her humanity. She became almost obsessive over Sam- remembering every detail of him, how his eyelashes curled slightly, how he reacted to different methods of torture, whether he liked his eggs scrambled or in an omelet.

Soon, though, word got out that big brother Dean was taking Sam's place, and Ruby had to get out. The way Sam had talked about Dean, she knew he wouldn't last long without him. He needed her help.

For Sam, she climbed out of hell. She possessed a young girl whose appearance was similar to her own, and started tracking the man she had come to (dare she say it)-love.

She still wasn't all that comfortable with that word, though. But how else would you describe it when you care for someone immensely and your biggest fear is them getting hurt?

Which is why she nearly cried when she finally found Sam. Ugh, she was like a bloody schoolgirl. In her earlier days she would have found her behavior sickening, but now she just didn't care.

He didn't recognize her, and it took her a while to realize that he didn't remember a thing about hell. That was good.

He was exactly as she remembered him, if a bit more wary. She decided he was entitled to feel that way-he had just DIED, of course.

She stared at him for weeks without revealing herself to him, taking him in, noticing things she hadn't when he was splattered with blood and guts.

She smiled when he looked out for his brother, and she laughed when he picked up litter randomly off the street. There was no doubt that this was her Sam.

She didn't want to change him, but she heard about Lilith, and she knew she would have to. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he was killed, so, although it broke her heart (did she even have a heart? Demon were just black smoke), she began to train him.

He didn't trust her at first. She could understand that. She was asking him to go against his instinct, to become friends with the thing he was raised to kill.

Odd as it may sound, Ruby longed for things between her and Sam to be like they were back down in the pit.

He was caving, though, and when Dean left she knew she had Sam back. He trusted her again, and although he was broken inside, she felt marvelous. She knew that made her an awful person (or demon. Whatever), but she couldn't help it.

She was with the man she loved.

But then Dean had to come back and ruin everything.

Still, Ruby knew what she wanted. And she wouldn't let a little thing like God (or the goddamn apocalypse. Or the object of desire's protective older brother) stop her.

Ruby was GOING to have Sam.


End file.
